


Baby, Come Home

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel's Loss of Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Death Bed? Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sam Winchester is So Done, pray for sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: When Dean is badly injured during a hunt and close to death, there's only one thing he regrets. Not telling Cas how he feels about him.When he wakes up from what he thought was certain death? Well, now there might be a second thing he regrets.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113
Collections: SQZ Fanzine Vol. 1





	Baby, Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the Supernatural Quarantine Zine. The Zine raised over $1500 for Direct Relief. Volume 2 is in the works, with Returning and New Contributors bringing you a spring theme for a new Charity!  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean would never admit how attractive he found Cas during a fight. One, because he would never hear the end of it from Sam; and two, he knew that his feelings towards the fallen angel were unrequited.

So when Cas caught the demon, flipped it onto its back, and came down on top of it with his angel blade, Dean couldn’t blame himself for staring. However, he _could_ blame himself for not keeping track of how many demons were in the building. With his attention on Cas, Dean hadn’t been prepared for the other monster who stabbed him in the side. Deeply. Dean crumbled, collapsing hard and fast, the shock and pain knocking the wind out of him. He forced his eyes open long enough to see Cas bound across the room and place his hand on the demon’s forehead, smiting him to oblivion.

Dean felt Sam lift his head and cradle it on his knees, asking him to stay awake, begging him to stay. Then he felt Cas falling to his knees at his other side. With his vision fading, Dean was unsure what Cas was doing, but he could feel his angel’s fingers near the knife that the demon got him with. As Dean slowly lost consciousness, he thought he felt someone’s fingers run through his hair as a soft, deep voice asked for forgiveness.

Unsure if he would wake up again, Dean whispered under his breath, “I love you, Cas.”

...

Sam watched as the demon got the drop on Dean. His brother had been up his own ass again, watching Cas, as though the angel were the only thing worth watching in the world. What he had expected was for Dean to curse, turn around, and slam the demon-killing knife into the demon’s chest. Dean collapsing to the ground in a heap was the last thing he thought he was going to see.

Sam shoved the angel blade he wielded up through his attacker’s chin and pushed the corpse to the ground. He barely registered Cas vaulting by to keep the demon from getting a finishing blow on Dean. Sam was too focused on Dean. He ran over to his brother, falling to his knees, and gently lifted Dean’s head into his lap. “Dean? Dean, are you with me?” He slapped Dean’s cheek and was rewarded with a flinch and grunt.

Cas joined them, his fingers tenderly pressing at where the knife was protruding from Dean’s side. “I think it’s punctured his lung, Sam.”

“Heal him!” Sam looked at Cas, wondering why the angel - who was as equally smitten with his brother - hadn’t already done so. 

“My grace is limited, Sam.” Sam looked at Cas, who appeared to be on the verge of tears. “I can’t completely heal him, not yet.”

“What can you do!?”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I’m sorry, Dean.” Sam felt Dean’s body twitch as Cas pulled the knife out of his side. The bright warm glow that indicated healing emitted from Cas’ fingers, and the bleeding from Dean’s side stopped. While the angel was distracted with Dean’s injury, healing what he could while he could, Sam kept an eye on his brother, making sure Dean was still breathing, was still alive. Sam watched as Dean’s lips opened slightly, his tongue barely moistening them, as he softly whispered, “I love you, Cas.” before going limp in his arms.

Sam checked for a pulse while looking at Cas. The oldest Winchester was still with them, and Cas had heard the words that fell from Dean’s lips even though he was trying to act like he hadn’t. Sam looked at Cas, his face twisted in concern. “Cas, are we good to move him?”

Cas stood up before crouching down and scooping Dean into a bridal carry. “Have your blade ready. We don’t want to be caught unaware again.”

Sam picked up his blade, as well as Dean’s, and closely followed behind Cas. They were able to get out of the building without being ambushed, and Sam quickly led the way to the Impala. As they approached, Sam pulled his set of keys out of his pocket and rushed ahead to open the passenger side back door for Cas. He stepped back and watched as Dean was gently laid down on the backseat as far as Cas could manage. The angel then headed around to the other side and got into the back seat, pulling Dean in the rest of the way and partially into his lap.

After closing the door, Sam took over as Baby’s driver. He angled the rearview mirror so he could see out the rear window as well as watch Cas and Dean. Sam started the engine and began to drive. “Do we risk the night at the motel, or am I taking us back to the Bunker?” His eyes met Cas’ as the question rolled off of his tongue.

“If you can handle the drive back to the bunker, he’ll rest better in his own bed.” Sam watched as Cas gently carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You still need to stop by the motel to grab your bags.”

“Yeah, we’ll stop there. I’ll run in, pack up quick, and then we’ll get on the road.” Sam thrummed his thumbs on the steering wheel to a random beat. He looked back in the rearview mirror and watched how deliberately Cas kept vigil over his brother. Sam briefly debated bringing up what Dean admitted before passing out, ultimately deciding against it on the short trip to the motel.

The Impala pulled into a spot right in front of the room they had rented out for the duration of their stay, and Sam shifted her into park. He looked over the seat and into the backseat. Cas had removed his trench coat and tucked it under Dean’s head for additional comfort. Dean’s skin was paler than usual, and his breathing was labored.

“Cas, are you sure we shouldn’t stay here the night?” Sam asked softly.

The angel looked up from running his fingers through Dean’s hair. The look in his eyes was a rare one, and it worried Sam. Cas was scared. “I know he would be more comfortable at the bunker, but I don’t know if the trip is a good idea for him in this condition. If I rest, I’ll have more grace to heal him more, and we should be okay to go home tomorrow.”

“Then we stay, Cas.” Sam shut off the car. “I’ll help you get him out.” He got out of the Impala and closed his door before slowly opening Cas’. 

Cas carefully slid out of the car, holding Dean’s head still and steady. Once he was outside, Sam wrapped his arms under his brother’s and slowly started to pull Dean out of the backseat. As soon as Dean was out, Cas moved back in and resumed his original bridal carry of the older Winchester. Sam closed the car door, looking around briefly before moving to their motel room. Cas walked slowly behind him, each step purposeful and precise.

Sam quickly unlocked their door and opened it, entering the room and grabbing the lights. He flicked on the closest light to him and turned just in time to watch Cas lay Dean down on his bed. Sam closed the door before moving to his own bed. “Cas, you said you needed to rest? What do I need to watch for so you can get your grace built back up?”

“Just make sure he keeps breathing.” Cas sat next to Dean, his finger trailing down the hunter’s cheek. “He should be ok with one functioning lung, but we need to make sure that any air that escaped the punctured lung doesn’t prevent the other one from inflating.”

When Cas didn’t make any move to rest, Sam spoke up again. “Cas, please. You need to rest too. Meditate, sleep, whatever it is you need to do.”

Cas’ only response was a cold squint, threatening Sam to make him leave Dean’s side.

“I heard him too, Cas.” Sam sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I know you don’t want to leave his side right now, but for both of your sakes, please.” Sam sat on his bed. “Do it so you can make sure he wakes up, and you can yell at him for not telling you sooner.”

Cas raised his chin defiantly before taking off his shoes and suit jacket. He laid it with his trench before moving to the open space on the bed next to Dean. Cas sat down, tucking his legs into a cross-legged position. “I’ll be okay here, Sam.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“If you need me, it’ll be easy to get my attention. You should be able to just call me. At worst, a shake would be the most I need.” Cas glanced down at Dean, his frown deepening. “Do you think he meant it?”

Sam tried to get Cas to look at him but to no avail. “I know he meant it, Cas.” Sam stacked the pillows on his bed so he could sit up and read while keeping an eye on Dean and Cas. “I also know that it was drilled into our heads to not say anything about our feelings.” He grabbed a book out of his bag and leaned back, stretching his legs out. “It may sound strange, but I’ve seen the ways that he shows it to you.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Cas dismissed the conversation quietly and relaxed into a resting position. 

Sam nodded, knowing any response would most likely be ignored. He opened the book that he had brought along, a copy of an ancient arcane text that the Men of Letters had translated, and pulled out a pad of paper and pen. If he was going to watch over his brother and best friend, he could multitask and get some research done as well.

A couple of hours into his work, a weak coughing fit next to him startled him out of his focus. Dean was starting to stir. Sam marked his page and closed his book before getting up and crossing to his brother. Bright green eyes began to open, trying to focus. Sam placed a hand lightly on his brother’s chest to keep him from moving or sitting up. “Hey there, Jerk. Done trying to scare us?”

“Sammy?” Dean turned his head and offered a half-smile. “So, to confirm, my Heaven is a motel?”

“No.” Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. “Did you think a demon was going to take you out that easily?”

Dean closed his eyes and nodded slowly. “Thought I was gonna bite it.”

“Cas and I weren’t going to let you do that.” Sam grabbed Dean’s wrist and checked his pulse while watching his chest rise and fall with some difficulty. “Your one lung is punctured, but once Cas has regained some of his grace, he’s going to finish healing you up.”

“What?” Dean’s eyes shot back open. “No. Cas can’t be wasting that on me. Where is he? Is that why I’m still kicking?”

Sam shot a dry look at Dean and sighed. “You had just said that you loved him. You think he wasn’t going to fight for that?”

“I actually said it?”

Sam nodded as he held open Dean’s eye to continue checking on him.

“I wasn’t sure I was actually speaking.” Dean swatted his brother’s hand away. “Where is he?”

“Next to you.” Sam pointed before pressing gently on Dean’s chest. “Try and take one deep breath for me.”

Dean turned his head and saw Cas meditating. “Dumbass.” He attempted to take a deep breath before he started coughing. “What the hell?” “The puncture is larger than we thought.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Cas. “I don’t want to pull him out yet, but if you’re up and moving, we risk fluids getting in your lung.”

“Cas doesn’t need to waste more grace on me. I’ll be... Hey!” Dean found himself held down in place by Sam. “Let me up.”

“I really don’t think you get how serious your injury was. Is. Cas thought you were going to die.”

Dean slapped away Sam’s hand. “Clearly, I’m not now.”

“Stay down, or I will wake Cas up. And you know if he doesn’t knock your ass out, you’ll have to talk about what you said. About what we both heard.” Sam started to move towards the angel.

“Christ, Sammy. Fine.” Dean attempted to relax down into the pillow and turned his head towards Cas. “How long has he been out for?”

Sam looked at his cellphone. “About two, two and a half hours. You’ve been out for about three. I’m surprised you woke up on your own.”

“It’s me, Sammy.”

“Punctured. Lung.” Sam shook his head and shrugged. “Stubborn ass.”

Dean lifted his arm slowly, waiting to see if Sam would smack him again, and ran his fingers through his hair. “Takes one to know one.”

“I will pull him out of meditation.”

“Don’t. He, uh. He needs this. I told you I would listen.” Dean delicately set his arm down over his head, wincing as he stretched out the mended muscle. The air conditioner kicked on, the only noise in the room until Dean spoke up again. “How did he react?”

“To which part? ‘Cause if you’re asking if he loves you back, I think you already know the answer to that, Dean.”

Dean closed his eyes and struggled as he took in a deep breath. He held up the hand that was lying down by his side to gesture to Sam to keep sitting. He exhaled slowly, triggering a coughing fit.

“Dean?”

“I’m fine.” Dean managed to force out between coughs. He struggled to inhale and gripped the blanket under him as he tried to brace himself for a deep breath.

Sam jumped off of the bed and leaned over Dean. “No, you’re not.” He grabbed onto Cas’ shoulder and shook it. “Cas. Cas!”

Cas’ eyes flashed open, glowing the bright blue the brothers had gotten used to over the past decade. His attention snapped to Dean, and he gently placed his hand where Dean had been stabbed. The familiar gold radiated from Cas’ hand, and Dean’s coughing eased.

“Stop, Cas. I’m fine!” Dean reached for Cas’ hand and slapped at it, the motion barely doing anything. “You need your grace.”

“My grace is no good to me if you’re dead, Dean.” Cas closed his eyes, straining as he furthered his own exhaustion.

Sam sat back on his own bed and watched as his best friend and brother fuss over each other. How neither of them realized the other was in love with them completely blew Sam’s mind. He rolled his eyes before clearing his throat. With their attention captured, Sam threw out a suggestion. “Can you two compromise? Small healing sessions from Cas, then both of you rest together? That way, if you get bad, Dean, Cas will be right there with you.”

“I think that would work,” Cas replied quickly. Dean mumbled, and Cas’ eyebrow rose in dominance. “What was that?”

“I said your grace doesn’t build up that quickly.” Dean started to shrink at Cas’ look before jutting up his chin in defiance. “The last time it took over a week for it to come back.”

“And I would give it all up for you, Dean. I don’t need my grace. I need you. I love you.”

Dean gasped in surprise, causing Cas to practically jump to check on him. He swatted at Cas’ hands again. “I’m fine… just… you love me too?”

“You insufferable…” Cas dragged his hand down his face. “Of course I love you. I was lost when I rescued you from hell. I didn’t know what it was at the time, but you changed me. Your soul changed me. You taught me so much, including the knowledge that the feeling I have for you is love.”

Sam looked between Cas and Dean before quietly standing up. There was no doubt that they had forgotten that he was in the room. He quietly crossed to the motel door. Sam opened it, stepped outside, and closed it as softly as possible to not pull his brother and best friend out of their private confessional. Luckily, the early morning was calm and peaceful—perfect weather for a walk.

...

A couple of hours later, after walking around the town, waiting for a bakery to open, and acquiring coffee and breakfast for their group, Sam returned to the motel room. He slid the key into the knob and twisted, minding the volume as he pushed the door open.

Dean was sitting up in the bed, shirtless, and his blanket pulled up over his lap. Around Dean’s waist, a sleeping Cas had wrapped his arms, hugging Dean tightly even as he slumbered and regained his grace.

Before Sam could even open his mouth, Dean looked at him, glaring in a warning. “So help me, if the next thing you say is ‘I told you so…’”

“I’d like to see you catch me.” Sam nodded down at Cas doing his best impression of a seatbelt.

“Nair. In your shampoo bottle. You’ll never see it coming.” Dean smiled as he ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. 

“What is this?” Sam smiled and gestured at the scene in front of him. “I’m assuming you two finally talked to one another?”

“Yeah… yeah, we did.” Dean nodded as a soft smile rested upon his lips. “This is home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
